The Dark Becomes You
by edwardmorte3
Summary: Shikamaru finds himself captured by enemy ninja, but who, and for what purposes. Is there anyone that can save him before his captures break him. Perhaps help can be found even in the most unlikely of places.
1. Prologue: Into the Dark

**Author's note: I've changed the shape of this story so that I can continue it in a new light. I realize this is the first and second chapter, but I'd like it to be considered a prologue as to what I have planned. A real first chapter is on its way. Please be patient with me, even though I don't really deserve it. ^/-\^**

Shikamaru winced, the pain in his side flaring as he tried to roll to sit up. A couple of ribs had to be broken, but he couldn't be sure. More than the pain, the darkness was overwhelming. He couldn't so much as see his hand in front of his face. The enemy ninja that had attacked him had been thorough, he'd give them that. They had tried several techniques to simply knock him out, and when he'd managed to evade and outsmart them, they simply beat him into unconciousness. Gee, imagine that. He wasn't even sure what country these ninja were from, and if they were rogue or enemy of the leaf. He hadn't seen any headbands, but that really didn't matter. Hopefully whenever his captors came to check on him, or torture him, he could get some more information. He would just have to try to stay one step ahead of them. He was intelligent, he could do this. He had been through this sort of training for a reason. After the failed mission to retrieve Sasuke, he had trained with Ibiki for just this sort of situation. After seeing just how much he and his peers had left to learn about the world of ninja, he wanted to be prepared for anything. Of course, he had been hoping that he wouldn't have to put it to use so soon.

In the utter dark, he had time to wonder why his enemies had captured him. He'd been on a light mission with Asuma, Ino, and Choji. It was nothing of national importance. It had been a simply delivery mission to a neighboring village. Honestly the mission had been designed to give them a break and allow them some time to work as a team again. Shikamaru had been working as a Chunin and this was their first mission together since the exams. There was certainly nothing involved in it that would require his kidnapping. So it was most likely that they were enemy ninja looking for delicate information. Of course, it would have made more sense for them to target Asuma. He was the Jounin of the group. Perhaps they'd just picked him because he was an easier target, and still a high enough rank to be informed. Still, he was an odd choice. There had been five of them, and more skilled than he'd have thought needed just to deal with one man. They had to be trailing them for a while. The group had known the perfect moment to strike to take him out without any interference from his team. Luckily he had no doubt that Asuma would find him. He just had to kill time until then and survive.

The hours seemed to pass slowly, or perhaps they were flying by, he really had no way of telling. There was just himself and the all enveloping blackness, and he had to give it to them, it was an excellent interrogation tactic. By the time they came in, they'd hope he'd be so desperate for information that he'd talk. He'd have to do his best to keep calm. Though, the longer he was here, alone with nothing to keep him but his thoughts, he had to admit that even being the loner he was, he was hoping to see someone soon.

As soon as he had woken up he had realized that he wasn't tied up. He'd also realized that he had no chakra reserves whatsoever. He could even muster enough to release a genjutsu or climb. There was just nothing there. It was as if he'd never pulled chakra before. What could they have done to prevent it? He felt no paper tags on his body. He tried to move around, but his body was so sore. Trying to get to his knees was causing him almost more pain than he could bear. He had inched around on the cold cement in all directions, but he hadn't even found a wall, much less a door. There wasn't much he could do but wait.

The lights turning on hurt more than he thought they would. After a few minutes his eyes adjusted and he took a look at the people who had walked in. Three men and one woman. Two of the men looked like they could be world class body builders, and they had enough chakra to spare. They woman was slim, with plenty of chakra herself, dressed in black leather and looking like she could take on both of them. But the other man didn't look like he belonged at all. He was slim and tall, in a loose, unimpressive kimono. He had black hair and violet eyes. He didn't give off much of a chakra signal, and he certainly didn't look like he was in the same class as the others, but it was obvious he was the leader. He moved in first as the others flocked around him in an almost subserviant manner. This was the man that had ordered his capture, even though none of the ninja with him were part of the group that took him. This was the person he'd have to get his information from.

"Alright, stand him up so we can take a look at him," the leader said. "Let's see what we have to work with."

That was odd. What sort of torture techniques were they planning before even trying to talk to him? He raised an eyebrow but didn't resist as the two muscle men stood him up. Instead he winced and took a good look at them. Both were so muscular it was insane. One had dark, mocha skin and black tribal tattoos all over his body. He had blood red hair that reached his shoulders and was tied back with black thread. The other was slightly tanned, wore blue kabuki makeup, and was bald. The woman walked up as soon as they had him on his feet, and he had a hard time not staring at her ample chest which was pushed up with her leather bustier that didn't fully cover her midrift. Her skin was fair, her hair black, but what caught him offguard was her bright blue eyes. They were so crystal clear they glowed faintly. He would have taken in more, but the bodyguards pulled him up straight and he couldn't help the small gasp that escaped him. The leader raised an eyebrow at that.

"What's wrong with him? Tasku, take off his shirt. I want to see what those idiots did to him?"

The bald guy nodded. "Hai, Akito-sama."

Surprisingly enough, Tasku didn't even try to pull it over his head. He simply ripped the cotton and mesh from his body like it was paper. Shikamaru gasped again and growled, "Hey, watch it!"

Akito payed no mind to him and pushed the girl out of the way. He looked carefully at the teen's body and scowled. Shikamaru's ribs were bruised and there were a few bloody scabs. He fingered them carefully; mindless of the shadow nin's squirming. "Oh, look at this. He's a freaking mess. I can't believe they were so damn careless. Take his hair down. I need to check his scalp."

These guys were thorough, and if their tactic was to keep him guessing, they were doing a great job. However, he wasn't much enjoying the game. "What do you want from me?"

Tasku responded by pulling the tie out of his hair harshly, whipping his head back. Akito frowned. "Stop hurting him. It's not going to do any good right now."

Right now? What was he talking about? And why was he demanding they take such good care of him? "What are you doing? Tell me what's going on."

Akito's fingers swept through his hair as he felt the boy's scalp, and growled even harder when he came across a few bumps. "I can't believe this. They trashed him. What are they, nubes? Shiro, heal him. We can't have all these scrapes and bruises. It just won't do."

"Yes, Akito-sama." The woman in all leather took the slim leader's place. Her hands glowed a light green that signified medical ninjutsu and she ran her hands over his sore body. Slowly his wounds healed and the sickly colored skin faded into its normal light tan.

"Why are you healing me?" Shikamaru asked. "What are you expecting from me?"

"Much better," Akito smirked. "Now, remove the rest of his clothing. I want to get a good look at him."

"Hold on a minute. Can't we talk about this logically?"

Tasku grabbed the hem of Shikamaru's shorts and the shadow nin reacted without thinking. Swiftly he kicked the muscle man in the knee as hard as he could. Tasku flinched and let go, but the bronze man was still there, holding him tightly with one hand while he raised the other to strike him.

"Daouma, stop!" Akito called. "I won't have you bruising him right after we've healed him. It will have defeated the purpose. Both of you hold him. Shiro can remove his pants."

The Nara growled. "Leave my clothes alone, damnit!" He was doing his best to keep his cool, just like Ibiki taught him, but it was hard seeing as they were stripping him and completely ignoring him. He tried struggling again, but Tasku and Daouma were holding him tightly, and he was just no match for their strength. Shiro unsnapped and unzipped his shorts, pulling them down to his ankles. The other two lifted him off the ground so she could take them off, and once they were gone his sandaled foot flew into her face, knocking her back. She swore as her ass hit the ground and the two men growled, but Akito just laughed.

"He's got so much spirit. I love it. Now take off his sandals."

The muscle men both held one arm and one leg, preventing him from hurting Shiro as she removed his shoes. All that was left was his boxers, and those were swiftly removed as well. No amount of training could prepare him to be naked in front of these strangers. He couldn't stop the blush that rose on his face. Tasku and Daouma put him back on the ground and he squirmed under Akito's scrutiny.

"Nice," the leader muttered. "He's a little thin, but then again, the lean look is in nowadays, and he has good muscles in his thighs. His penis doesn't look to bad either, but I'd like to see it fully erect. Shiro, get to it."

Shiro kneeled in front of the teen but he wasn't having it. "That's enough! Tell me what's going on!"

Akito sighed and picked up the discarded leaf headband, tossing it to Daouma. "Shut him up. He's starting to get on my nerves."

The metal plate was shoved between his teeth and the cloth was tied behind his head. He tried to scream something, but it was muffled and he was unable to form syllables. He moved to kick at her, but was prevented again. Shiro took his member in her hand and before he could blink she had wrapped her ruby lips around it. Her tongue flicked the sensitive head and he gasped. That wet, warm mouth playing along the length of his shaft excited him, no matter how hard he tried to squelch the feeling. Shiro was the first woman, hell the first person ever to touch him that way. His body was reacting to her sweet caresses, and he felt his manhood stiffen at her touch. Regardless of his situation, or how he was trying to think of anything but her skillful tongue working up and down his penis, touching every nerve and sucking sweetly. He groaned despite himself, and his knees wobbled as she fingered his balls gently. He was trembling all over, and pressure was pooling in his groin, almost ready to burst.

"Enough, Shiro. He looks erect enough."

She pulled back with a wicked grin. "But Akito-sama, I was hoping to taste him."

"There will be enough time for that later. Now move over."

Shiro stood and stepped back, winking at the boy as she did so. Shikamaru was trembling, wondering just what it was they were trying to prove. He was only thirteen. He had never been exposed to this kind of treatment, and his genius IQ was flying out the window. He had to think of something fast, but that became much harder when Akito stepped forward and fingered his erection.

"Simply wonderful, and very impressive for a young man his age. Our client will be pleased. Alright, it's getting late. Let's get him to his room. We'll put him in the oriental room. Number 13 has been here for a while. He can break him in."

The headband was removed from the young Nara's mouth, but before he could ask any questions Tasku struck the back of his head, and his world went black once more.

"...Hey, are you awake?"

Darkness, again. Somehow he wasn't terribly surprised. Still, he wished he had stayed in his dream. He had been happy, flying through a sky of soft, fluffy clouds of rainbow colors. It was certainly a better alternative to being...well, wherever he was and whatever they had planned for him. He laid still on the cold floor and sighed. Now what?

A soft hand ran over his bare back and little lower than his hip. Apparently he was still naked.

"Don't touch me!" he hissed and rolled away, coming up on his knees. He was still sore, but thanks to Shiro's mysteriously ordered healing, he wasn't in the same intense pain he had been before. The young ninja was trembling all over, but he had to be strong. These people were apparently experts at shock interrogation, and there was no telling what they had planned for him. He had to be as strong as possible. Team Ten would find him. He just had to wait it out.

"It's okay, it's okay," the voice said. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Shikamaru glanced in the direction of the voice, or at least he thought he did. No matter how hard he squinted, he couldn't see anything in the total blackness. He listened carefully to the sound of the man. It had to be a man, it was too low and rough to be female. It wasn't the voice of Akito, or any of the followers he'd heard so far. The hand hadn't been large enough to be Tasku or Daouma, or calloused enough. So who was the newcomer? Was this number thirteen?

"Who are you?" Shikamaru asked, trying to keep his voice from shaking.

"Let's get to that later. Why don't you tell me your name first?"

"Why do I have I have to go first?"

There was a small sigh, and Shikamaru tried again to place where he might have heard this man before. He sounded familiar, but it was impossible to tell if he actually knew him, or if he was just stretching for something to comfort him.

"Listen, I promise I'll explain later. We're in the same situation, you and I. They captured me too."

At this the young Nara perked up. Another captive. This was his chance to figure out what they wanted from him. "Are you from Konoha too?"

There was a pause, and then, "You're from Konoha?"

"Yes. Are you?"

"Uh, well, you could say that."

"Listen, my name is Nara Shikamaru. I'm a Chunin under command of Lady Tsunade supervised by Jounin Asuma Sarotobi. Asuma-sama was with me when I was captured. He will come to save us. In the mean time, I can help you if you tell me what we're up against."

His heart was pounding. After the terrifying shock of being stripped, fondled, and completely ignored he finally saw a little hope of analyzing and solving the problem. However, when the man across from him chuckled dryly, his stomach flipped. His new found friend certainly didn't sound confident.

"You're very formal, and professional, Nara Shikamaru. You must be Nara Shikaku's son. He taught you well."

"You know my father?"

"I knew of him, and I worked with him a couple of times."

"Just who are you?"

"..."

"Well?"

"Here's what I've learned so far-"

"You're avoiding the question."

"Do you want to know or not?"

Shikamaru ran his hand through his hair, which he was disgruntled to find was still down, and sat up, shivering as his bare ass brushed the cold floor. He knew that voice. He'd heard it before, but whoever the man was, he didn't want to give up his identity just yet, and there was nothing the shadow nin could offer that would change his mind. Sitting cross legged he propped an elbow on his knee and leaned his chin against his hand. Better to know than to be left in the dark, literally and figuratively.

"Fine. What are we up against?"

"I've been here for almost two months, or maybe longer... it's very hard to tell time here. Akito and his gang still haven't told me exactly why I'm here, but I've been piecing it together bit by bit. As far as I can tell, Akito employes rogue ninja for his purposes, and he doesn't allow them to wear their hiattae, so there is no way to tell what villages they are from. However, from their mannerisms and speech patterns, I've noted that Daouma is most likely from Sunagakure, Tasku is from Iwagakure, and Shiro is probably from Kirigakure."

"The Sand, the Stone, and the Mist... that's an odd grouping."

"Akito most likely scouts them out for their rather, uh, twisted and sadistic natures."

"So he likes their torture techniques?"

The man sighed. "Tell me this. Akito obviously stripped you. Did he, or anyone in his group, do anything else to you?"

For once the Nara found himself glad that he was engulfed in darkness, because the blood rushing into his face was causing him to blush worse than he ever had before. "Why, uh, why are you asking?"

"Yeah, I thought so. How old are you, anyway?"

"Um, I'm thirteen."

"Thirteen? Fuck!"

"Why? What's my age have to do with anything?"

"You're just a little young for what you're about to have to deal with, and honestly kid, I'm not sure I'm the type of person to carry you through this."

At this Shikamaru growled. "Look, I don't know who you are or who you think I am, but I am a chuunin of Konohagakure. I earned this title. I've trained with Ibiki Morino in torture techniques. I can handle this, especially when I know that my sensai will come for me."

Another faceless chuckle, this one darker than before. "First off, I know Asuma Sarutobi. He's a great ninja, and I'm sure that he's gotten better since I last saw him, but he's out of his league here. He's not going to be enough to take on this group by himself. Second, I'm also famillar with Ibiki, and there's no one better in all of Konoha you could have trained with. But you're not ready for this."

Fear crept deep into Shikamaru's veins, and suddenly the temperature in the room dropped several degrees. He rubbed his hands up and down his arms to chase away the goosebumps that were forming. This man was obviously a ninja of Konoha, to know as much as he did. He must be a Jounin, or perhaps even an Anbu, to speak so knowledgable about his father, Asuma, and Ibiki. Anbu actually made more sense, as he didn't want to reveal his identity. Shikamaru could have heard his voice before in passing and never realized it. For him to be so sure that with the two of them and help on the way that they wouldn't be able to handle it, then he was in real trouble.

"So why don't you tell me what I'm in for?"

"Brave. I admire that. As far as I can tell, Akito has a special type of clientale. You were captured because someone has taken an interest in you, and it's Akito's job to prepare you for them."

"Let me get this straight. Someone's seen my skills, like in the chuunin exams, and they want me to turn my back on Konoha and work for them, so they've hired Akito to train me."

"Not exactly. Whoever wants you, it's not for your skill. It's for your body."

Shikamaru felt himself blanch. This man couldn't be serious. But then... Then it all made sense. That's why Akito was worried about the shape of his body, and why he'd had Shiro excite him, why he wanted to see his "length". The young ninja felt his stomach turn as he quivered all over. When he finally spoke, his voice broke. "What are they going to do to me?"

"They're going to train you to be their client's, well, to be their own personal geisha, of a sorts. Their methods are, very effective. Honestly the only reason I've held up so long is because I've been through worse. Prepare yourself to be molested and raped repeatedly. Every orifice will be filled and stretched in ways you can't even imagine. Akito will break your body, your spirit, and your mind."

At first the words just barely brushed Shikamaru's conciousness. But then they began to settle in. Tasku and Daouma held him effortlessly while Shiro worked her mouth along his member, and as much as he struggled, it hadn't mattered at all. These people were going to hold him down and violate him, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He still had every faith that Asuma would come for him, and that he would succeed, but not before Akito got to him. A single tear traced it's way down his cheek as he realized how hopeless his immediate future was. There was no saving his innocence.

"Shikamaru? You're being kind of quiet. Are you alright?"

Another tear, then another, and before he knew it the Nara was crying. He brought his knees up and hugged them to his chest. He knew as a ninja he should be strong, but he couldn't seem to stop himself. When it came down to it, he was just barely a teenager, and nothing could have prepared him for the nightmare his "roommate" had described and apparently lived through.

"Shikamaru?"

A hiccup, then a sob, and finally Shikamaru was crying uncontrollably. Never before had he felt so helpless. All his genius and strategizing meant nothing here. During their first meeting the only acknowledgement Akito had given him was that his questions were annoying, and then he'd had him gagged. Now it was apparent that they didn't want information out of him. Their only purpose was to break him and remold him, and if this was their methods he was already defeated.

"Shikamaru!"

"What... what can we do? What, uh, what do we have to do to survive?"

Another sigh. Beneathe his terror Shikamaru could swear he heard a rustling of cloth and then he felt the warmth of the other man's body as he came closer. Then there was another movement and suddenly there was a heavy blanket on his shoulders being wrapped around him. The man's hand fell lightly on the top of his head, perhaps in a gesture of comfort, and in a moment of weakness Shikamaru leaned into the semi embrace, surprising the only friend he had in this crooked underground. Carefully an arm wrapped around him.

"Look, there's a ryokan mat that's big enough for both of us. Why don't we rest for now? Akito will come for us soon enough. You should get what peace you can."

"How have you survived?'

"I've been through worse."

"You said you would explain yourself. Please, tell me who you are."

"Kid, you really don't want to know."

"Just tell me."

There was a stretch of silence, so long he thought the other man wouldn't answer. Finally one word nearly brought his world to a screeching halt.

"Orochimaru."

xxxxxxxxxxxx-xxxxxxxxxx

They had looked everywhere. They had scoured the onsen, the ryokan, the bar-b-que bar, the market, and the library, everywhere visiable that Shikamaru might have disappeared to. Team Ten didn't normally make a habit of splitting up, but with such a care free mission, no one had seen any harm in Shikamaru indulging his cloud watching habit on his own. They weren't even that alarmed when they didn't see him at dinner, or before they turned in. True, they were officially on a mission, but it was nothing important, and the shadow nin was well known for spending hours watching the sky, or even falling asleep as he did so. But, when Asuma had awoken at nearly four thirty in the morning and there was still no sign of his genius student, he knew there was a problem. Immediately the team set out to find him, but nearly twelve hours later there was still no sign of him.

Ino was nearly in tears. Images of Shikamaru in the academy, as a carefree, lazy brat flashed through her mind. She remembered how much she hated him when they were first placed on the same team. She always felt that he was secretly laughing at her because of her rivalry with Sakura and her obsession with Sasuke. But somehow the bastard had grown on her. He was like a brother to her. They constantly teased each other, but they were always there for each other when the chips were down. Now, Shikamaru was in trouble, and she didn't know what to do to help him. She didn't even know where he was, or if he was even still alive.

Choji was at his wits end. Shikamaru was his best friend, and had been ever since their childhood. When everyone else had only seen a hefty kid that was too slow to play ninja, Shikamaru had seen something else, and without a care or thought to anyone else, he had followed and befriended the Akamichi, just like his father had predicted only moments before. Whenever the world knocked him down, Shikamaru was there to pick him up. He helped him laugh off the cruelty of the world, and was always there to guide him when he doubted himself. Why hadn't he just gone with him? What could have happened to him? Was he still alive? He had to be. He just had to be.

But no one blamed themselves more than Asuma did. Asuma was their sensai, and a Jounin for God's sake. He knew better than to let his team split up while on a mission. He'd seen the results of such a fool hardy decision first hand, so how could he have made the same damn mistake? It was just a C ranked transport mission, something his team had done many times before, but that was no excuse for letting his guard down. They were ninja. There was always an enemy at their backs. And this time the enemy had taken his student right out from under his nose. But where did they catch him, and how. Everywhere they had looked, there where no signs of a struggle, no trails of blood, nothing to elude that Shikamaru had even been there.

Asuma wrung his hands before reaching into his pocket for a cigerette, but he stopped himself. He was too upset to smoke. His mind was racing with ideas. Shikamaru had to be alive, otherwise they'd have found a body or at least blood. But who had captured him and why? The Nara was a newly promoted chuunin. If they'd wanted information, they would have targeted Asuma, not Shikamaru. So what else could they want from him. Maybe they were trying to lure Asuma into a trap. If so, they'd picked a successful way to do it. Shikamaru was more than his student, he was his friend, and Asuma would die to protect him. That he'd been so careless as to let the boy out of his sight long enough to be captured would never stop haunting him, no matter how soon they found him.

As the remainder of Team Ten gathered in their sensai's room, sharpening kunai, and trying desperately to piece together a plan, Asuma laid out a map of the town and the surrounding area, "x"ing off the areas they had already searched and studying the paper to see what he was missing.

"So where do we look now, Asuma sensai," Ino asked, her usually bright voice dulled with a bitter resentment of the world and herself.

Choji didn't speak, but he listened, sharpening his weapon with precision.

"There's a small grove half a mile outside of town," the Sarutobi answered. "It's on top of a hill that supposedly has the best view of the town and probably of a cloudy sky. If there's anywhere Shikamaru would have gone, it's got to be there. We'll head out that way."

"You can if you want to, but it won't do any good. You won't find him on your own."

The three Konoha ninja straightened and turned sharply to face the intruder's voice. A man stood in the shadow of a far corner, though how he'd gotten there unnoticed was beyond comprehension. Team Ten brandished their weapons, but the man held up his hands in a gesture of peace. He was wearing a brown cloak, Anbu issue, with the hood pulled close over his face. Asuma studied him carefully. He'd heard that voice before.

"What do you know?" Choji asked with a brash voice, surprising Ino.

"I know a little bit about the group who took your friend. I've been studying them for a couple of months now. They took my master, and I followed their trail here. It's been rather difficult. They're masters at masking their 'scent', so to speak."

Recognition hit Asuma and suddenly his trench knives were brimming with chakra. "You... What do you want?"

With a smirk, the man removed his hood, momentarily brushing back his silver bangs. With two fingers he adjusted his glasses as he chuckled mirthlessly. "My, aren't we a little on edge?"

Ino blinked, her blue eyes swimming with confusion at her sensai's reaction. "I remember you. You helped us out in the chuunin exams."

"Don't be fooled, Ino," Asuma said without taking his eyes off of the intruder. "This man is a traitor to our village. He works with Orochimaru."

Kabuto grinned.

As Choji and Ino began gathering their chakra in their hands, ready to attack at a moments notice, their sensai continued questioning. "Tell me what you want now."

"I've already told you. The group that took your ninja, took my master. I've been trying to find them for several weeks. Their recent attack lead me here. How long has he been missing?"

"How the hell are we supposed to trust you?" Ino spat before the Sarutobi could asked. "How do we know you didn't take him?"

"I promise to explain, but you need to listen carefully. We don't have much time to pick up their trail before they move on."

Asuma frowned, lowering his knives a fraction of an inch. "What exactly is going on?"

xxxxxxx-xxxxxxxxxxxxx

...Orochimaru...

The name echoed through his mind, memories of the day he first heard that name flooding back to him. Konoha under attack, his friends helpless, and himself staring down nine blood thirsty Jounin, sure his life was over. This was the man that had order it all, that had killed his Hokage, and that taught him the meaning of the word loss. Now this same man's arm was around him, and they were both prisoners of some sick and perverse business that was training them to be whores. It was surreal.

"...I think I'm going to vomit."

"Try to aim for the floor and not the blankets, all right? I'd prefer to sleep on clean linens."

Shikamaru didn't know whether to laugh or cry, but even with his sudden revulsion he couldn't pull himself away from the embrace. It was the only comfort he had, and God help him, he was going to cling to it.

"No wonder Asuma doesn't stand a chance, if they were strong enough to capture you."

"Don't feel too hopeless. They slipped something in my drink. If anything I should be embarrassed."

"So what do we do from here? What happens next?"

"They'll come for us in the morning. I don't know if they'll keep us together or not. I suppose what they do to you will depend on whether or not they're prepping you for a male or female client."

"And which one are they preparing you for?"

"...Male, I assume."

"Grand," the shadow nin sighed and wiped at his wet cheeks. "So how did you piece this together?"

"Mostly from little bits of conversation I overheard, and of course, what they were doing to me."

"You talk as though it doesn't affect you at all."

"I told you, I've been through worse."

There were no words to describe the images and ideas flying through his mind, so he didn't try. Instead, when Orochimaru took him by the arms and stood, he didn't fight him. Slowly he allowed himself to be lead to the futon and, wrapping the blanket tight around himself, he sat down. Sleep was creeping up fast on him, and as the adreneline rushed away from him he was finding it harder and harder to stay awake. He should be terrified, he should push away from Orochimaru, he should be plotting his escape. But all his plans fell flat as his energy drained away. It was too much to take in, and keeping his brain in overdrive for this long was turning his once brilliant mind to mush. He did need to rest.

"How come I can't use my chakra?" He asked sleepily. "It's like I never learned how to pull it before."

"I know. I've got the same problem. I still don't know how they're doing it."

"Hn."

"Just sleep, Shikamaru. Enjoy it while you can."

Orochimaru might have said more, or he might not have said anything at all. Reality blurred in his drowsy state, and as the Snake Sannin laid his head on a soft pillow, sleep finally overtook him.


	2. Stranded

**Author's Note:**

**I hope to actually start updating my stories regularly, now that I've finally gotten life settled around me. If it's gone unnoticed so far, Akito is a cross-over character from another anime series. Daoma, Tasku, and Shiro are ocs, but there will be at least four other cross-over characters. I also note that this chapter doesn't fit the flow of the story, and I apologize. I originally stopped writing due to good old writer's block. Now I have a plan of where to go with this story, but its going to take a little chopping and editing. I promise it will be worth it though. **

"I can't believe I had to go handle this myself! Do you realize how ridiculous it is for me, of all people, to have to dirty my hands with this sort of mission. This entire endevour was ill planned. We knew he was an akatsuki member, and we knew his partner was as powerful as a jinchuriki. And still we failed THIS badly. They are all dead. The entire group of twenty ninja. My men had to keep that fish busy while I grabbed the bloody weasle!"

Akito winced slightly as his lover's voice reached a higher than normal pitch. The blonde was furious. Not that he could blame him. Those ninja would take a lot of effort to replace, and their specialties were a rare find. How they could have gone into this battle so blindly was beyond him. Perhaps it had been their tactic to simply outnumber the duo, but that may have well had been their downfall. It didn't really matter. In the end, they captured the "pet" and his taming would soon begin. Still, it was unpleasent when the taller man became this upset. Even if Akito was the one in charge, Mateus's wrath knew no end.

Mateus was a tall, imposing man whose grasp on elemental use was unlimited. His blonde, floor length hair was specked with purple that had blossomed from wrestling the five elemental natures and bending them to his will. It may have been jutsu in nature, but his mastery of it was nothing short of magical. His dark blue eyes held only desire and cold utter logic. Mateus was a man who sought power, nothing more or less, and by accepting Akito as his god, he had gained it quickly. The time would come, the frail godling was sure, that Mateus would try to usurp him, but that was a future battle. For now, they were simply having fun.

"Calm yourself," Akito chuckled. "We're on vacation, after all. I'm here only to gain new powers and break these pathetic mortals' spirits. What happens to them is of no consequence to us."

"You're not really thinking it through, are you Akito?" the taller man spat. "This timeline has humans that can actually tap into elemental nature without use of materia, or a frozen flame, or gems containing Eidolons."

"So can you, and so can I."

"And so can they. Akito, if we are careless enough to make too many enemies, we may run into more trouble than we're bargaining for."

"You're worried about the Akatsuki, aren't you? That shark-man got away, and you're worried he'll bring his friends and come looking for his partner."

"Akito, Weiss had trouble handling him, even with help. If the others are as strong as he is..."

The godling quickly closed the distance between them, having heard enough of this talk. With a gentle hand he caressed his lover's cheek. "You think too much. What do you want to hear? What is it going to take to make you happy?"

"I want to know you have a plan if this all comes back to bite us in the ass."

Akito sighed. "Fine. If we get in over our heads, I will open the gates of hell and swallow this world whole. I will decimate this timeline and everything tied to it. I promise you, with the world burning around them, they'll have little time to worry about us. Now, are you satisfied?"

"You would loose all the powers you've gained thus far. We'd have to start all over."

"Who cares how long it takes when you have all of eternity, Mateus?"

A smile ghosted across the blonde's lips, soft for the man it belonged to. "Well, as long as you have a plan..."

"Of course. Now, you seemed stressed. Why don't you go relieve yourself on the white snake. He's proving difficult, even for my men. Perhaps it's time you took a crack at him."

"Later. I want to go with you to see the rodent that gave me so much trouble in the first place."

"As you wish. He should be waking up soon."

Shikamaru blinked wearily, his sore body protesting as he rolled over and threw an arm carelessly across his cellmate's stomach. Orochimaru's pale skin protested brightly against his own. They were both still nude, though the younger nin's embarrassment had come and passed by the third day. After so much time, it seemed ridiculous to continue trying to cover himself, especially when the other man seemed so comfortable with casual nudity. Of course, he'd had a long time to get used to it, if he wasn't already.

So far his innocence had been spared, at least somewhat. But he'd been told to expect that. Orochimaru had confrenced him at great length as to how he could expect to be treated. For now, he was bathed and groomed daily. They took great care to perfect him in every way imaginable. This lead to manicures, pedicures, body wraps, lotion and oil baths, and skin exfoliation. If he hadn't known better, he could have assumed he was in a spa. They had treated Orochimaru the same when he first arrived, and if the looks of him were anything to go off of, they still did. He would catch the older man limping from time to time, which suggested that he'd sustained damage, but there was never physical evidence. With Shiro's healing technique, they could do whatever they wanted to him, within reason, and he'd still be astetically pleasing.

However, this was his eighth day in this prison. Orochimaru had told him that they wouldn't begin his training for the first week. It showed crass arrogance on their part, to think they had that much time before his village found him. But they appeared to be right. Quickly the Nara felt his luck running out. This time, Asuma wouldn't be there to save him.

So this time he would have to save himself. All the waiting was almost over. When they came, he would have to try to escape. Asuma had always told him that he thought the Will of Fire burned strong in the young Nara. Time to find out just how strong.

Orochimaru watched beneathe hooded lids as the shadow nin curled up to him, frowning inwardly as he continued to allow Shikamaru graces he had not shown to his best followers. All in all, Shikamaru was still a child. Orochimaru didn't believe in kindness per say, but there were things that grown men were not supposed to do with adolescent boys, and these things were about to happen regardless. He knew the boy was scared, and part of that was his fault. He'd told Shikamaru in length what these people were capable of doing, and what he could expect to have happen to him. He hadn't done it to be cruel (not that he minded cruelty) but the youth would not survive if he wasn't given ample time to prepare himself for what was coming. There was no guarentee he would survive anyway, but at least now he stood a fighting chance.

With that thought in mind, he began strategizing what to do when they came for Shikamaru. Escape was impossible, so it seemed. He'd tried fighting them off before, and though he'd managed well, he wasn't a match for them without his chakra. He doubt he'd get much further with the aid of a chuunin, but still he was going to try. He knew he would fail, but he had to find someway to keep Shikamaru's spirit alive in this hell. Orochimaru knew he'd make it out eventually. Even if it took a year, Kabuto would locate him, and the medic nin wouldn't give up until he did. And still Orochimaru studied them, as well as himself. He would eventually learn how they were keeping his chakra from him and he would devise a way to beat them. Yes, no matter how they hurt him, he would survive and he would defeat them.

Shikamaru was a different story, though. Ibiki was a master at the art of torture, and if the boy had trained with him to sustain enemy probing then he would deftly handle a normal captive situation. This, however, was not normal. The techniques they applied were no where near standard, and not something Ibiki would have had the stomach to subject a thirteen year old to. Furthermore, he was sure Shikamaru had been taught to withstand torture to prevent revealing information. These people didn't want information. They simply wanted to break them in for whatever sick client had sent for them.

The snake nin frowned. Who had the balls to request his capture and torture, to have him groomed to be their pet? It must have been someone incredibly strong and brave, or a complete and utter moron. His first order of business once he did escape would be to hunt the bastard down and make him pay. His thoughts were cut short as he felt small, calloused fingers dig gently into his side. He looked down at the brunette clinging to him. That led to a far more disturbing thought. Who could possibly be cruel enough to do this to a child?

That begged another train of questioning. Why were he and Shikamaru kept together? Was it because they were both from Konoha? In all his time here, he'd never seen another prisoner before. Where they the only two, or were they paired together simply because their captors had run out of room? Anytime he left the room he was blindfolded until they reached their destination. He'd done his best to memorize the directions to the bath and to the chamber that housed their "Training" equipment, but he had the feeling they took time to lead him around in circles to prevent such a thing. So with all their careful planning, what could be the purpose of keeping two Konoha ninja together?

Of course he had to wonder if they were even aware that he was from Konoha. It would all depend on what the client knew... Whoever the client was... There were too many questions and not near enough answers.

The lights came on, nearly blinding the amber eyed man. Beside him the Nara stiffened. They were here. Time to stop planning and take action. Quickly Orochimaru stood, blinking as his eyes were still adjusting to the ambience. He grabbed the Nara's wrist and pulled him up, picking up the blanket when he bent down. Once standing again he raced toward the door, pushing his back flat against the wall and instructing Shikamaru to do the same.

"What the hell-"

"Shut up and listen," Orochimaru hissed as he tore a strip of the blanket off. "Daoma is a little stronger than Tasku, and he always enters first. The second the door opens, throw this over his head and tie the string around his neck as tightly as possible. Spare no strength. We want him to die. I'll take care of the other two."

It all seemed to be happening too fast. Suddenly the items were in Shikamaru's hands and a loud click signified the doorknob had turned. The door was opening; he had seconds to comprehend what was expected of him before he had to act.

He barely saw the red of Daoma's hair brush into the room before he sprang into action. Just as the huge, tanned man stepped foot into the room, Shikamaru was on his back, swiftly throwing the blanket over then man's head. There was a startled, deep shout from behind him and he heard Tasku's footfalls heading his way. There was a short pause, a loud thud, the shattering of glass, and Shiro's sweet voice swearing gutterally. He couldn't concentrate on the noise. He had to focus on his task.

Daoma's large hand was reaching behind him, just grasping the chuunin's ankle as Shikamaru slipped the strip around the massive muscular neck. The strong man yanked him forward but he refused to let go of his makeshift garotte, tightening the noose with swift nimble fingers. Blood pounded in his ears as he chanted a simple mantra in his mind. _Kill, kill, kill, kill..._ Disturbing, but it was a technique Ibiki had taught him. He had one objective. He couldn't worry about being humane.

Tasku, alert the second the Nara had jumped his partner, had jumped into the room to assist, paying no heed to the danger lying in wait. Orochimaru let him get two steps ahead before he pounced, soundlessly rushing him from behind. Before the bald man knew what was happening a cold, pale hand grabbed the side of his face and slammed his head into a hanging glass lantern, shattering one of the only two sources of light. The broken glass slid easily into the man's neck and piercing the jugular. A tremor shook the large man's body and he fell to the floor, his body seizing as death came quickly to him.

Unfortunately Orochimaru had no time to celebrate. Shiro's hand wrapped tightly in his dark, waist length hair and yanked him backwards with more strength than he'd given her credit for. Her small fist slammed into the small of his back, sending a shock up his spine. She used the contact to push her chakra into the bone, sending fire arching through his nerves. The pain was severe enough to give her a second to gloat before his bare foot struck her shin, knocking her leg out from underneathe her and sending her tumbling to the ground. He pushed himself out of her grasp and tried to stand straight, wincing as pain continued to shoot through his body. She'd used her medical jutsu, her chakra coursing through his nervous system turning every sensation into gut wrenching distress. The agony was strong enough to cause him to start gasping for breath. His vision doubled, his head swam, and it was a struggle to keep his footing. He might not have expected to escape, but he thought they'd have gotten farther then this. He turned to face her, and with a growl she was charging him.

She was cut short, and the pale man's amber eyes widened in surprise. Shikamaru's clenched fist connected squarely with her gut, knocking the wind from her. Shiro fell back a few steps, but still managed to catch the boy by the wrist when he swung for her jaw. It was just the distraction Orochimaru needed and he lunged forward, teeth wrapping around her neck. He bit down with every ounce of strength he had, not daring to stop even when he felt her blood pooling into his mouth. Her flesh stretched and snapped as he pulled a way, a large chunk of meat caught between his teeth. The hideous, gaping wound on her neck squirted hot blood across his face as she fell, and as a last insult he spit the skin in his mouth back at her.

The plan, shoddy at its best, had actually succeeded. A quick glance backwards spotted Daoma doubled over on the floor, one had limp against his neck. Orochimaru smirked to himself. He hadn't been sure whether or not the kid had it in him to kill. It would be useful knowledge to have for future endevours, knowing he could count on the young chuunin to follow through with a plan.

With the chakra induced pain finally easing to a halt, Orochimaru once more grabbed the boy's wrist and ran out the door. The hall was stark white and brightly lit. The door they'd burst out of was painted a blood red and had a golden number thirteen adorning it. The room directly across from them was numbered fourteen, and the other rooms were also named accordingly. Their door was located at the end and nothing but a wall stood to their left, so Orochimaru jolted right, but Shikamaru held still, glancing at the door in front of him.

"What are you doing? We have to leave!"

The Nara frowned. "What if there are other people here? We have to rescue them."

The elder man growled, violently yanking the boy forward as he started towards the other end of the hallway, forcibly dragging the kid behind him. "Shikamaru, listen carefully to me. We can't save anyone but ourselves in the state we're in, and even that's debatable. We have to get to help. Then we can send help back."

"But these people could be-"

Orochimaru halted at the end of the hallway. To the right there was a stairwell leading upward, to the left a longer hallway than before, still stark white but this time adorned with black doors spaced much farther apart. The stairwell was an easy choice.

"Listen, boy," he panted as he began climbing the stairs, said boy offering less resistance now. "If there are other people here, they could be any number of things. They could be slaves, like us, or they could be servents like Shiro and the other two. Anything could be lying in wait behind one of those doors, even Akito himself. We can't risk being seen because you want to be a hero."

"But it the time it takes us to find help, they could move this facility, or kill their prisoners and start over. If we don't save these people now, we might not get another chance."

"Shikamaru, in all the time I've been here, you are the only other prisoner I've seen. I haven't even heard anyone else. I've tried getting information from Akito and his gang, but if you haven't noticed, they don't speak directly to us, unless they're saying something to the effect of 'good boy'. "

"They're treating us like pets, hoping we obey like pets."

"Right. In any case, if they do have other prisoners, I highly doubt they'll kill them. They take too good care of us. And if they do move the facility, we'll just follow the trail. But right now the only chance we've got is to get the hell out of here."

"Ne, Orochimaru-san..."

The honorific threw the Sannin's focus for a moment. "What?"

"This is a ridiculously long stairwell."

"Yeah, I know. We're almost at the top."

The door atop the aforementioned "ridiculously long" stairwall looked and even felt as though it was made of ivory. Gaudy. This man had to be extremely wealthy to afford such a silly luxury. Letting loose a breath he'd barely realized he was holding, Orochimaru reached a slightly trembling hand towards the knob, twisted, and yanked.

The door opened into a living room the size of a small house. This room was colored jade with gold and crimson furniture in an oriental flurish, and though it looked like it had once been in pristine condition, this was certainly no longer th case. The furniture had been set in recently. The cusions were misplaced, one even sporting an ashtray that was slighly askew, spilling a couple of burned out cigarette butts on the floor. There was a notebook and pen in one of the chairs, the last sentence left off as though its author hadn't finished their thought. Half empty cups of tea were scattered on the table in front of a sofa. Whoever had been occupying this room had left in a hurry.

To his right Orochimaru spotted another ivory door leading God knows where. To his left...windows, large bay windows decorated with emerald green and gold curtains, and inbetween those windows was a door. Sunlight streamed inside, beckoning to him. Was it going to be this easy?

Shikamaru was eyeing the same door, but he seemed nervous. The teenager was probably thinking along the same lines as himself. It just couldn't be this simple. People like Akito didn't go to the extreme measures he did in his torture and care just to let his victims escape. Orochimaru bit his bottom lip, amber eyes scanning the room for any signs of traps or tampering. Nothing. The front door was unguarded.

After a second's hesitation, he moved towards the front door, releasing his grip on the shadow nin's wrist. If there was a trap he didn't see, there was no use in dragging the kid into it. He turned the knob slowly, noting for the first time that it was fashioned out of what must have been a very large ruby. This man seemed to go over the top to prove his wealth. The snake Sannin could well appreciate showing off, but this was too much. Pushing those thoughts aside, he threw open the door.

The scent of the ocean hit him like a force of nature. The salt water was so heavy in the air that even Shikamaru noticed it the second the breeze drifted in. The pale man nodded back to his companion and stepped out on the porch, shivering slightly as the wind breathed across his still bare skin. He rubbed his upper arms and tried to brush back a strand of black hair, only to find in was stuck in the blood drying to is face. He glanced about and felt his heart drop. He was thought perhaps he was starting to understand why there wasn't a guard.

The teen ran out beside him and gasped openly. He could see the ocean, stretching out for miles just a few yards away from the porch. There was a large dock extening from the beach into the sea, but there were no boats. Slowly the duo stepped off of the porch and glance backwards, taking in the view from all sides. The house was more like a mansion, two stories in height, but that wasn't what captivated them. The ocean was surrounding them. Shikamaru dashed to the side of the house, praying he would see a bridge, but there was no such luck. They were stranded on a private island.

"There has to be a boat, or a vessel, or something..." Shikamaru said aloud, although he was probably saying it to calm himself. "Or this could be a genjutsu. I don't think I was unconcious long enough for them to put me on a boat."

"It could be a genjutsu," Orochimaru frowned, but he had his doubts. It looked and felt _too_ real. Even the genius Itachi couldn't pull off something this perfect. The scent, the breeze, the sunlight, the sound of the ocean crashing against the beach... everything fit together so seemlessly. His stomach suddenly flipped as a terrible thought occured to him and he began walking slowly to the docks. He was sure they weren't trapped in a genjutsu, and Shikamaru's assumption about a boat ride struck a cord with him. He had been unconcious when he was brought here, but as the kid had said, it couldn't have been for long. As he got closer, he looked carefully, and he noticed there was a large symbol sketched on the end of the dock. His heart sank as only one possible answer was coming to mind.

"Where are you going?" Shikamaru called as he ran to catch. "Do you see something?"

"Yes, but you're not going to like it."

"What is it?"

The pale man stood on a cold piece of wet wood, staring down just a few feet ahead at a symbol that drained all the hopes he'd had about escape from him. He had seen that symbol before, he knew what it meant. Now he knew why there were no traps and no guards to stop their attempt. It wasn't necessary. Without use of his chakra, it was utterly impossible for him or anyone else to escape.

"Orochimaru-san?" The teenager's voice held a tremble he had tried to prevent. The Nara knew something was very wrong; he just couldn't identify what it was.

"Have you figured it out yet?"

Both men turned about fiercely as a new voice reached their ears. Behind them stood a lean but well built man whose tanned skin was riddled with scars, wounds both ninja were sure he'd earned it battle. He wore no shirt, but had on a pair of tight white leather pants with a sword hilted at each him. His hair was as white as snow, and his jade eyes glowed with an eerie light behind a pair of black rimmed glasses. He was grinning as though he was amused, and Orochimaru could guess why.

Shikamaru jumped back to stand at Orochimaru's side, and the Snake Sannin appreciated the fact that he hid grabbing a handful of sand in his landing. It was a shame it wasn't worth the effort.

"Who are you and why are you talking to us?" Shikamaru demanded.

The stranger chuckled. "My name isn't important, but you may call me Weiss. So, do you get it yet? Do you understand that you can't escape?"

The teenager opened his mouth to tell him where to shove it, but stopped when Orochimaru said, "Yes, I understand. Now answer the boy's question. You're the first person to talk to us since we got here. Were you waiting for us to discover this?"

Shikamaru was sure they were discussing the symbol on the dock. Somehow it was detramental to their escape, but he couldn't figure out how. He desperately wished he could ask Orochimaru what was going on, but he knew that wasn't an option. He would have to wait, as painful as it was.

Weiss shrugged. "Actually, no, I couldn't really care less. It's just coincidence that I came out here at the same time you did. But congratulations on getting here. I'm sure it wasn't easy. Who did you have to kill?"

"Answer us first."

"About what? Why I'm speaking to you?" When the ninja nodded, Weiss sighed and continued, "It's Akito's idea that you will break faster to his whims if he treats you like an animal. He forbids everyone who works for him to speak directly to the prisoners. He truly enjoys the mental anguish it causes his slaves. But I don't care for that approach. I am a scientist, after all. I'm far too curious about how you're responding to your capture to stay quiet."

"Then as one scientist to another, perhaps you'd consider sharing your information so I can form a proper hypothesis."

A flicker of emotion crossed the man's eyes. Shikamaru caught it, but couldn't really understand it. Orochimaru, however, recognized it all to well. He'd seen the same look in Kabuto's eyes before. The look was appreciation. A truly ambitious scientist was a hard find, and he could bet that Akito didn't have more than one working for him. Weiss was excited to meet someone who might be like himself. Idly, Orochimaru wondered what good that would do him.

"A scientist... what is your major area of study?"

"Biology Transmutation and minor Necrology."

Weiss smirked. "You're serious... I sincerely hope we get more chances to talk before Akito is done with you. I'd love to hear about your work."

Shikamaru bit his lip, forcing himself to remain silent. He was frustrated with the flow of conversation, especially since it had little to do with him at the moment, but he recognized the technique Orochimaru was using. He was forming a bond with his captive. Ibiki had taught him to use that technique when escape was impossible. Never underestimate the power of a positive attitude. Sometimes being friendly with your imprisoner was a good way to delay and draw out torture, allowing you to survive until help could arrive. He stepped back again, standing a little behind the Sannin so that Weiss's focus would be on him. It was in Orochimaru's hands right now.

"If you want to talk, you know better than I do when I'll be available. Now, would you care to explain why a man who deals in sex slaves needs a scientist?"

"Oh, there are plenty of things I do for Akito, as a scientist and as a warrior. There are many facets to that man, things you couldn't even begin to understand... or perhaps someone like you actually could. At any rate, Akito is only dealing in sex slaves to pass time, and because he rather enjoys spreading his misery where ever he goes. He's waiting for something else to happen, and this is how he's choosing to pass his time."

"What is he waiting for?"

"If I were you, friend, I'd ask questions more importent to my own situation. Don't you want to know why he chose you?"

Orochimaru smirked. "Actually, I'd rather know why I can't channel chakra, if I'm getting the choice."

"Ah, what an intelligent question. As a reward, I'll answer both, but you'll have to return to the house with me."

Orochimaru nodded and placed a pale hand on the Nara's shoulder. Shikamaru frowned at him, but he dropped his handful of sand. He understood that their attempt had failed. He also understood that they were getting a rare opportunity for precious information, and there was no need to squander it. As they begin walking back to the house, Shikamaru felt his heart sink. He wasn't going to escape today, and that meant he wasn't going to escape torture. The finality of it hit him hard, but he forced himself not to stumble. He didn't have time to feel sorry for himself. He had to pay attention. He'd have plenty of time to cry later.

"First, to answer about your missing chakra... well, as you can see, I told you he had his reasons for hiring a scientist. I helped Akito develop a serum that would prevent trained ninja from accessing their chakra system, using an ancient artifact."

Orochimaru went cold, his steps slowing though he didn't stop. It was something chemical that was stopping them, something already in their systems before they ever had a chance to fight it, and it was somehow tied to an artifact. What could this possibly mean for them now? Beside him Shikamaru slowed his pace to match, but he wasn't afraid. He was numb. He'd already been forced to shut off his emotions at his earlier revelation.

"Second, as to why he chose you, and your young friend... You were both requested by a very powerful, very wealthy client. Seems somehow you two have become the target of a peverse and common enemy."

"So then Shikamaru and I are for the same client?"

"That is correct," Weiss chuckled as he opened the front door. "Now, after you..."


	3. 3 A New Guest in Hell

**AUTHORS NOTE: ***SPOILER ALERT*** This chapter will reveal information that may or may not be common knowledge. Read at your own risk. And thank you so much for all of the reviews. To answer a few questions...Akito is the Akito Sohma from Fruits Basket, revised of course. Mateus is the name of the emperor in Final Fantasy 2 and the Final Fantasy Dissidia series. Weiss was the main villian in Final Fantasy Dirge of Cerberus, though obviously the scientist points to still being possessed by Hojo's data. For anyone unfamiliar with these anime and games, worry not, they really have no effect on the storyline.**

Tsundae frowned, clenching her fists in an ill attempt to keep one of them from sailing into Kabuto's jaw. She couldn't stand the arrogant little bastard, but if what Asuma was telling them was true, then there were more pressing matters to deal with. Someone had taken one of her chunin, and according to the Sound's number one medic nin, they had taken him for a vile purpose.

"So you really think there are a group of rogue ninja who are kidnapping other ninja and turning them into... into THAT!"

Kabuto nodded. "I've done a lot of research since Orochimaru-sama's disappearance. He's not the first strong ninja to disappear like this. There are plenty of rumors, but I actually found definative proof that this group exists. I found one of their clients, and she had a ninja who was formally a Swordsman of the Mist as her personal pet. This man was utterly broken, and if I hadn't recognized his picture from a bingo book I would have never believed it was him, especially since the Mizukage's report said he had been killed in battle."

The Hokage frowned. "Who was this client, and who did he have?"

"The client was a woman Orochimaru-sama used to work with named Guren, and her pet was formally Mangetsu of the Mist."

"And you really think that someone sent this group after a thirteen year old chunin?'

"I know what to look for. After careful interrogation of Guren, I learned a few things about them. The man who owns the business is named Akito. A few days before the ninja goes missing, Akito reserves rooms for a group of ninja at an inn and they pay in emeralds. A group of ninja arrived two days before Asuma's team and paid their fare in emeralds. Also, when they take someone, they erase every trace of that ninja in the town. Asuma himself said he was unable to find Shikamaru's belongings or any trace of him. Furthermore, the clients all have some sort of personal vendetta to settle with the ninja that are taken, or the family of the ninja. If Shikamaru didn't anger someone, then one of his family members might have."

"I wouldn't have brought Kabuto here if I had thought this seemed ridiculous," Asuma fumed. "I don't know why, but these people took Shikamaru, and they could be doing anything to him."

Behind him Ino and Choji stood still. An icy fire burned in Ino's baby blues as she imagined herself finding these ninja and slowly ripping them apart piece by piece. Choji was just as angry, and silent, which made their sensei nervous. This was not aggravation at being called fat. This was darker, and much more violent. When they found those ninja, none of them would survive the Akimichi's wrath. Ino-Shika-Cho was a formation passed down to them from 17 generations of ancestors. How dare these people try to tear them apart?

"Alright, I'll go ahead and buy this story for now, but…" the Hokage leveled her gaze at Kabuto, "why should I trust that you are trying to help us? The Sound and the Leaf are not allies."

"Most certainly not," Kabuto agreed, adjusting his glasses. "However…"

She waited for him to finish, but he remained silent. Seemingly he was wrestling with what information he wanted to reveal, but Tsunade didn't have the patience to wait for him. "Spit it out, Kabuto. Why are you so willing to work with us?"

The snake's apprentice gritted his teeth. He didn't want to answer her question for fear of seeming weak or incapable. And Kabuto was NOT weak nor incapable. But… "Fine. If you want my honest answer, here it is. I can't find them by myself. I can't figure out how they're moving around so quickly and so effectively. Lord Orochimaru has been missing for two months and there has been absolutely no sign of him anywhere. If they are powerful enough to keep him in place, I am not sure I am enough to take them down."

Tsunade raised a fine blonde eyebrow. She had been doing her best to poke holes in the wicked little medic's story, but she was finding it harder and harder to do so. Kabuto wasn't often openly honest, and for the first time since team ten had shown up in her office with him, Tsunade felt a cold thread of fear weaving through her. It seemed impossible. Things like this were more like urban legends than actual reality. Yet, as she looked at the worried faces of the genin, the smoke free lips of her jonin, and the anger and uncertainty of the traitor, it was becoming clear that this wasn't some sort of sick joke. Shikamaru was in terrible danger. According to Asuma he had now been missing for eight days. She felt physically ill knowing that it was already too late to save what little innocence he'd had left in him. When they got him back, and they WOULD get him back, she knew he'd never be the same.

"We want your help, Kabuto, but you need ours," she said slowly, letting the information seep in. There was no use in letting that creepy boy think he was in charge. "And if you want our help in rescuing a man who betrayed our village and became an S-rank missing nin, you're going to have to give us something in return."

To her surprise, Kabuto grinned. "You want the Uchiha back, am I right?"

Tsunade paused. To quote Shikamaru, this battle of wills was like playing Shogi. From where she sat the board looked clear and she was ready to move in with a check mate. But from his attitude, his carelessness, she knew he had a piece in position that she couldn't see. "Yes. I want Sasuke returned safely to the Hidden Leaf. In return, my ninja will do everything in their power to return your immoral snake of a boss to you."

The young man held up one finger, tsking as he shook it. "You shouldn't insult someone when they are not here to defend themselves. It's rude."

She didn't reply. Looking bored, she simply waiting for his smart ass routine to end so they could get back to business.

"Might I remind you, Lady Tsunade, that Sasuke Uchiha left your village of his own free will, and fled when you sent your ninja to retrieve him."

"I remember the situtation, Kabuto. My conditions remain the same. Either return Sasuke to us, or try to find your master before we do."

He shrugged. "If that's how it is, I guess I have no choice. It's not like I liked having the little brat around, anyway."

With a swift flick of his wrist, Kabuto retrieved his two-way radio from his pocket. He clicked the red button and while still smirking at the Hokage, spoke into it. "Sakon, Ukon, come to the Hokage's tower. Enter the North Gate, she'll have an escourt waiting for you. Bring the Uchiha."

"Shizune," Tsunade growled, "Go to the North Gate and meet up with Kabuto's allies. Bring Kotetsu and Izumo with you. Be careful."

"Yes my Lady!"

With a flash Shizune was gone. Still growling, Tsunade turned back to the younger medic. "You were planning on us asking for him. You were ready for this. Just what do you have planned?"

Adjusting his glasses, the silver haired youth chuckled. "It was easy to guess you'd want him back, and you can't blame me for wanting back up nearby. Besides, his services are no longer necessary."

Beside him Asuma frowned. "I thought Orochimaru wanted Sasuke's body for his Sharingan."

"Aren't you well informed? As I said, we don't need him anymore."

Tsunade slammed her fist on her desk, gaining everyone's attention. "What exactly does that mean? What has Orochimaru done now?"

"That is not necessary information. I am meeting the terms of your conditions. Now do we have a deal or not?"

"Wait a minute..." Choji's voice came out of nowhere, nearly startling the other people in the room. He looked at Kabuto. "Sakon, Ukon...weren't those the brothers killed by Kiba and Kankuro?"

"Kankuro left the bodies in the forest. I found them with just enough time to save them. I'm afraid they were the only ones that lucky, however. Everyone else was a corpse by the time I found them."

"So...you're really giving us back Sasuke?" Ino asked softly, as though she were afraid if she said it aloud, she'd wake up from some sort of dream.

"He's on his way now."

"We don't have time to worry about Sasuke, Ino!" Choji reprimanded her gently. "We need to find Shikamaru."

"I know that! But Sasuke could help. He's the best from our class."

"I'm afraid he won't be much help to you right now," Kabuto said.

"What does that mean?" The Hokage asked, placing her elbows on the desk and leaning in to rest her chin on her hands.

"They're here. I'll explain."

Shizune, Izumo, and Kotetsu landed in the space to the right of the Hokage's desk. Sakon and Ukon landed to the right of Kabuto, carrying with them a round, wooden coffin simular to the one they had taken Sasuke away in. The young medic waved to it. "Sasuke is in here. You see, he wasn't too keen on the idea of giving up his training and coming back. I tried to persuade him to agree, but he just wouldn't listen. I was forced to put him into a stasis coma. He's been in it for almost two weeks, so he's going to be far too weak to help out when you wake him up."

"You've been planning this for two weeks?" The older blonde snarled.

"I found out they were after a leaf nin, and I knew what area they were heading to, so-"

His sentence went unfinished as Asuma's huge fist wrapped around the collar of his shirt and yanked him forward and off of his feet. "You mean you knew they were after Shikamaru, and you let them take him?"

Sakon and Ukon moved forward, ready to attack, but Kabuto waved them off. "That's not what I said. I said I knew they wanted a leaf nin, and I knew where they were headed. When I saw your group there, I figured they must have been after you. So I followed you the entire time, waiting for them to come after you. It wasn't until close to dawn I realized you weren't their target."

"You son of a-"

"Enough Asuma," Tsunade barked. "Open that casket so I can be sure it's Sasuke in there."

Kabuto staggered as Asuma released him roughly, almost forcing him to trip over his own feet. He re-adjusted his glasses a second time and then nodded towards his commerades. Sakon and his brother stood on either side of the coffin, forming several quick and complex hand seals. Forming the final seal, they slammed both palms agains the wooden casket. It fell into several pieces, revealing an unconsious Sasuke Uchiha. In the past, Ino would have squealed with joy...but she found little seeing as her teammate was still in terrible danger. A quick scan of his chakra told Tsunade that this was indeed her Missing Nin.

"What a waste," Sakon muttered. "We lost everyone just to get this worthless brat to the Sound in the first place."

"It wasn't a waste," Ukon corrected. "We got what Lord Orochimaru wanted from him."

Tsunade frowned, standing up quickly from her desk and walking around almost in a rush to get to the boy. She knelt beside the Uchiha and pulled one of his eyelids open. Surprisingly his eye was still in place, as was the other. She stood and turned to the young man who had once nearly defeated her. "Just what did you do to him? What did you take from him?"

"Also not necessary information. He is here, and he is alive, isn't he? You've gotten what you wanted. Now, don't we have more pressing matters?"

Without needing to be told, Shizune had Izumo and Kotetsu assist her on getting the unconcious boy out of the office and into a hospital bed so they could begin the process of waking him up. Tsunade turned and walked back to her desk, sitting back into her chair. "I sent Team Kakashi to Tanzaka Town. There were reports of a large group of Shinobi ganging up on a pair of men in black cloaks with red clouds."

Asuma frowned. "You mean the Akatsuki?"

Kabuto interrupted Tsunade before she could answer, "That has to be them. They're the only group I know of arrogant enough to attack Akatsuki Members."

Tsunade nodded. "Perhaps. Team Kakashi left five hours ago. Catch up with them and help them in the investigation, Asuma. Take Kabuto and his lackeys with you. From the sound of it, you'll need all the help you can get."

The members of Team Asuma nodded and took off for the South Gate. Nevermind the fact that they'd been traveling hard and fast for a week straight, nevermind they had yet to even eat since they'd gotten back. They were more than ready to go. Anything that would get them closer to Shikamaru.

Sakon and Ukon took off after them. Kabuto paused in the window and turned back to Tsunade. "I'm most sure Lord Orochimaru will appreciate this."

x x x x x x x x x x x

Itachi Uchiha was the first real prodigy of his clan since Madara, and as such great things were expected of him. His ambitions should know no bounds. He should never fail a single mission, no matter the importance of it. And above all he should never, ever, allow his enemies to take him alive. These things had always been expected of Itachi, and these promises he had always fullfilled...until now.

When the young assassin opened his eyes he was sure of three things. One, he was bound, unable to move, and unable to see. As far as he could feel, he was stretched and chained to something that kept him off the floor, but he felt nothing except air at his back. He guessed he was suspended mid air, somehow. Two, his head really hurt, and the ache resonated from his left temple. The last thing he had seen was a blonde, thin man appear just in his periphial vision before his world went black. Obviously, the man had hit him hard and quickly enough to knock him unconcious...a hell of a feat. His enemies were apparently very talented themselves. And three, he was almost ice cold and he could feel the air passing over his bare skin, suggesting he'd been at least partially stripped. Apparently his enemies were very talented perverts.

He couldn't really help it when his mind jumped straight to Jiraiya and he almost smirked. This was almost a scene from one of the Ero Sennin's books, and the irony wasn't lost on the Toad Sage's personal spy. But this was no trick of Jiraiya's. He was in danger...or at least as much so as he ever had been.

Kisame...His partner had been with him when they had been attacked. On this subject, Itachi was sure of two things. One, with all his own talents, Kisame had beaten him in a fight that happened a few minutes after they first met. Kisame was stronger than he was, and far less likely to be taken prisoner. Two...Itachi was worried about Kisame. He was and always would be a Hidden Leaf Ninja, but he was worried about his Akatsuki partner, a partner who might kill him if he'd know the Uchiha was a spy leaking intel to his home town. But Kisame wasn't just a partner, he had been the young prodigy's friend just as soon as the fight had finished. It was risky business to get close to the enemies you were spying on, and it was just plain stupid to worry over them. But he was.

In the current situation, it was best for Itachi to remain silent and wait for his captors to come to him. Yet he couldn't seem to stop himself from whispering, "Kisame? Kisame, are you here?"

He waited but there was no reply. "Kisame," said again, this time noticing how the sound carried well. He was in a large room.

If Kisame had been captured he was either still unconcious or was being kept somewhere else. Then there was the possibilty that he was dead. Itachi shook his head at that idea. Kisame wouldn't die that easily. Then again, no one captured Itachi Uchiha that easily either. He thought back to the fight, trying to remember the events as they had occured. 

x x FLASHBACK x x

Kisame grinned as his crab and shrimp sushi was finally served. Across the table a tuna roll and a salmon roll was placed in front of Itachi, who gracefully thanked his server with a small bow and a "Arigato". Each man recieved a cup of hot chamomile and honey tea, and a bottle of saki was placed in the center of the table with two serving cups.

"Your dango should be ready shortly, sweetie," the young blonde waitress said, clasping Itachi on the shoulder and letting her touch linger just a few seconds longer than was professional. "Now you let me know if you need anything else, okay?"

"Yes, Miss, thank you," Itachi replied, trying not to catch his partner's eye. Kisame liked to tease him whenever the occasion arose, and if he'd caught on to the waitress's flirting, Itachi was sure to hear about it.

And then, sure enough, as soon as she walked away the shark nin's grin turned just a little feral. "Eh, Itachi-san, I think she's into you. Seems we can't go anywhere without some woman fawning all over you. Lucky me to get the pretty boy for a partner, huh?"

Itachi frowned and tried his best to glare at his partner, but it fell apart before it really reached his eyes. Finally he sighed and took a sip of his tea. "I hope you're not jealous, Kisame. After all, I can't imagine you attract much more than your average feline."

"You little shit!" Kisame growled as he kicked the Uchiha's shin under the table.

Itachi chuckled even though the kick made him wince. Of all the partners he could have recieved in the Akatsuki, he wouldn't have traded Kisame for a second. Any anbu sent on the type of mission he'd been sent on knew they were riding to the gates of hell. Constantly in enemy territory, building one lie after another to cover their identity, and sacrificing all of their own morals to keep the facade up. It was a terrible life. Yet somehow being Kisame's partner made it all bearable, even fun at times. For that, he was thankful.

After their meal was finished, and after the waitress had slipped her name and address into Itachi's hand, they paid the bill, tipped generously, and began the trip out of Tanzuka Town, heading back to the nation of Amegakure. They had failed to capture the nine-tails, but Itachi assured Kisame that once Pein-sama learned of Sage Jiraiya's involvement, he would be more understanding. Sure, they would still be punished, but it wouldn't be nearly as severe. Pein-sama was more likely to be aggrivated that it was directly after their failure that Kisame decided to take his six-week paid vacation, of course meaning Itachi would take his as well. That was really going to get under their leader's skin.

They chatted back and forth about nonsensible things between brief periods of comfortable silence. Though his heart was ever heavy, Itachi found relief with his partner's company, and he allowed himself to enjoy this. Afterall, he'd already sacrificed everything else that made him happy.

It was only twenty minutes outside of the town that they realized they were being followed. However, it was a sudden realization, meaning these people had been following them nearly half an hour without their noticing. Itachi glanced to Kisame, making sure his partner knew they were being trailed. Kisame glanced back, grinning. He knew.

They stopped dead in their tracks at the exact same time, a sort of inner syncing that comes only from being around the other almost constantly. It was a waiting game now. They had to wait for the ninja to realize they'd been noticed, and then wait for the ninja to act on it. What really only took a matter of seconds stretched out for minutes in their minds as they forced themselves to be patient. Itachi began picking up their different chakra patterns and began counting...1, 2, 5, 10, 15... There were twenty. The Uchiha's aggrivation at being followed grew. How could he have failed to sense a group this large? They had to be anbu...

Unfortunately there was no more time to think about it. From the shadows twenty figures jumped to the air in unison and descended upon the pair. They were not dressed as anbu, as a matter of fact, they didn't even wear headbands, but they were talented and dangerous ninja all the same. Itachi and Kisame exchanged glances again as the ninja were just ten feet away, and this time both of them were grinning.

"Lets make this one quick," Kisame said as his hand flew to the hilt of his beloved Samehada. With a flick of his wrist and a stiff swing of his arm, the sword was in action and had caught three of the ninja in the stomach, knocking the air out of their lungs. He threw them off with a graceful turn, took one step, and swung the heavy blade down on the shoulder of an unlucky man. Bones snapped and splintered in Samehada's wake. A kick to the man's stomach sent him tumbling back to the ground where he would soon bleed to death from the internal injuries. Kisame side stepped just as his foot landed to avoid an obviously poisoned kunai the kunoichi had meant to implant between his shoulder blades. He spun about, commanding Samehada to release it's scales from the bindings, and sliced into her. An ear piercing scream lit the air as she was ripped literally in half from the massive blow.

Then Kisame found himself surrounded by eight of the strange nin, the three men he'd hit first having finally stood back up, though wearily. The ninja brandished their weapons and charged. They'd tagged Kisame as a brute, and the best way to defeat a brute was to overwhelm him. But strength and swordsmanship were not Kisame's only skills. On top of that, he had more chakra than anyone Itachi had ever heard of, more than the actual jinchiruki they were hunting, and now was a perfect chance to show that off. As the ninja closed in water rose from the ground and suddenly their weapons were being caught by hands that formed from it, turning into eight different shadow clones, each one activating a Water Prison Jutsu on the unlucky nin they'd caught. With each of the enemies currently against him trapped, Kisame took a moment to survey each one of them, watching the way they struggled and looking for any weaknesses he could use to his advantage. He saw it in a particularly wide eyed kunoichi who stared at him as though she were seeing a monster. Fear overwhelmed her, and that was exactly what Kisame would use to interrogate her.

And while Kisame wiped the floor with the ten ninja against him, Itachi had his own to deal with. All ten were coming after him at once in three waves, as they'd done with his partner, but the Uchiha was not in the mood to battle. He rarely resorted to his Mangekyo this early in a fight, but since he trusted his partner to take one of them for questioning, he saw no reason to pull his blows. He waited until the last possible second, until he could feel the air rushing at his neck in wake of a fist aimed at the back of his head, and he unleashed one of his most deadly attacks. Amateresu. The black flames enveloped the ninja, and their painful screams were silenced by the fire that ate them alive.

With a wistful smile he turned to the shark nin who'd finished drowning all of his victims save the one he meant to interrogate. "What do you suppose this was all about?"

"I dunno," Kisame chuckled, "but they sure as hell didn't stand a chance, did they? Maybe they pissed off their boss and he sent them to die."

Whatever Itachi might have replied with was lost when a woman's cackle was heard on the wind. They turned as a chakra signature appeared behind them almost like magic, as though it hadn't really been there before. A woman stood there, adorned in the finest of blue and golden silk. Gold and jewels wrapped around her wrists and arms in the form of bracelets and most of her fingers were decorated with almost gawdy rings. Two perfectly round, unidentifiable red stones hung from her earrings but were nearly lost in her long, luxiurous blue hair, which was pulled back from her forehead with a dainty but outrageously decorated tiara. Her looks were delicate, but her fierce green eyes belied her true nature. She was dark, and twisted, and regardless of the truth, she considered herself royalty.

"Did you see that?" She laughed coarsly again, but her gaze went beyond Kisame and his partner. "Did you see how quickly they perished? That was almost a joke! Where does Akito find such weaklings?"

"Enough Amii," another voice, male this time, appeared with a new chakra center in the direction they'd originally been facing, forcing them to turn sideways to keep an eye on both of them. This man was dressed simply in a pair of white pants and a wrikled lab coat, as though he couldn't be bothered to so much as remember to put on a shirt. His eyes glowed like jade in the sunlight, and were hidden behind a pair of dark rimmed glasses. His hair was snow white, shoulder length, and spikey, reminding Itachi of his master Jiraiya. "We're not here to play, and Akito's going to be upset enough losing this many workers all at once. Let's just do our job for now, shall we?"

The blue haired woman frowned. "It's Queen Zeal to the likes of you, Professor Weiss."

"Where's your sense of adventure? Your passion? Your appreciation for the dramatic?"

A third voice, a third signature that had gone unrecognized, and this time it appeared directly behind Itachi. The leaf nin turned quickly and jumped back, powering the move with his chakra so he was able to reach his partner. This new member was male...or at least he sounded that way. His hair was silver with feathers at his brow, his eyes were blue, and his skin was the color of porceline. He wore breast plate and thigh high metal boots. His undershirt was airy and didn't cover his stomach at all. The only thing covering the lower half of his body was a metalic cod piece and a solid white drape worn almost like a skirt. He sounded like a man, but he could have easily passed as a woman. However, none of this unnerved Itachi more than the fact that his wasn't standing there, but that he was floating as though gravity had no real effect on him.

Kisame growled. If he hated anything, it was being snuck up on in battle. He put a massive blue hand on Itachi's stomach and pushed him back a few paces as he stepped forward, brandishing Samehada. Whether or not his partner had realized it yet, Kisame knew they were after Itachi. If the third one had kept his mouth shut he'd have been able to reach out and grab the Uchiha before either of them knew what had happened. Itachi wasn't fond of being pushed back, but he trusted his partner. They could discuss this later, when they were safe.

"Damnit Kuja, you had a perfect opportunity and you blew it," Weiss said. "Stop worrying with your theatrics and get the damn target so we can go. I've better things to do than worry with a shark and a weasel."

"Enough!" Kisame bellow, catching their attention. "Tell me who you are and what you want before I shred you into pieces!"

x x END x x

Itachi frowned as he tried to remember further, but the events began bluring together from then, probably thanks to the concussion he was sure he was suffering. The trio had laughed, then they had attacked, and from there...He remembered seeing Kisame clash swords with Weiss, who was a duel weilder, and something small and metalic shot from a strange tube on top of his blade when Kisame had blocked him. The shot was loud, like a thunderclap, and was unlike anything Itachi had ever seen before. The other man, Kuja, had taken to the air, and rained down fire, lightening, and ice at him with nothing more than a simple wave of his hand. Sure, the ex anbu had dodged it fairly well, but with the sheer ease that strange man wielded each element he knew he would be in trouble.

Then the woman had started chanting strange words that seemed nonsensical, except they flowed together so naturally Itachi assumed they had to be some foriegn language. Suddenly his vision had gone red, and he felt himself slowing down, as though all the energy was being drained out of him. And from there...he knew the fight had continued, but for how long he couldn't be sure. Kisame eventually found a way to shut the woman up by throwing the professor into her, and then Itachi had been more sucessful at fighting Kuja...

The absolute last thing he could remember was hearing a fourth voice just behind him, though what the man had said he had no idea. Then there was the blonde, then there was pain and darkness. He thought he remembered bouncing once when he hit the ground, a testament to how hard he'd fallen. And he thought he'd heard Kisame saying something, calling for him, but his voice had sounded so far away.

He struggled with his memories for a while longer but was no more successful with them. After he'd seriously considered trying to fall back asleep, and then discounted the idea considering the concussion, he heard a faint click and the a creeking sound, and even without seeing he knew someone had opened a door to the room he was in. Another click and suddenly his vision exploded with light. Well, at least he knew he wasn't blind. He blinked the tears away from his eyes and noticed that he was in a rather large, empty room, save the chains that were suspending him in the air and that his back was to the opened door. He also noticed he'd been stripped completely naked and found himself extremely aggrivated. This was just plain indecent.

He had no idea.

x x x x x x x

Orochimaru followed Weiss back into the house, idly wondering what chance he would stand against him at this point. He and Shikamaru had already proved a fatal combination to three of Akito's workers, but there was no telling how many more there were, and Weiss seemed more skilled than the three they'd already killed. Just the way he walked showed how graceful he was, and the fact that he'd so easily turned his back to the two of them spoke volumes for how skilled he thought he was at least. Orochimaru knew he wasn't stupid, not if he'd formulated a serum to prevent ninja from channeling their chakra. And for now, Weiss was their only source of real information. If they attacked and failed, and chances were very good that they would fail, Weiss might decide not to be so talkative after all.

Shikamaru seemed to be full of surprises as well. The snake nin studied him carefully as he closed the door behind them. He expected that the young Nara had a thousand questions for him, but he was shocked to see how trusting the young boy was with him. It would have been foolish had they not been prisoners, but they were, and Shikamaru had immediately realized they needed to present a united front to the newcomer. He had fallen into step behind the Sannin without a word needed between them.

Weiss opened the door that would lead them back to their cell. "Well, let's go see what sort of damage you've caused, shall we?"

"Is it necessary to keep us naked?" Orochimaru asked, stalling for just a little more time. He wanted to get a good look at the front of the house.

"Akito doesn't see the need to dress a pet unless it's the client's wish that they have costumes. However, I believe your client is in the process of choosing your clothing now, so it might not be something you have to suffer much longer. Let's go."

Orochimaru frowned and started to the stairwell, his young comerade in tow. "There's something that's bothering me. You see, I've been here for two months, and-"

"Really?" Weiss interupted, "You're doing well for two months. Oh, I can tell it's going to take a while to break you. We should have plenty of time to talk."

"Yes, and I'm sure you'll know where to find me," he quipped, forcing a laugh from his captor. "But still, I'm not sure I understand... well, as I said, I've been here two months...at least I think its been about that long, and this is Shikamaru's eighth day."

"Ah, well, then his training will begin today. Tell me, Shikamaru," Weiss chuckled as he adjusted his glasses, "I'm sure you and your cellmate have been talking. Are you ready for the day?"

Finally Shikamaru focused on him, and Orochimaru eased a little seeing it. He could tell the boy had gone numb, and he was starting to wonder if his compliance was him giving up. But when he looked at Weiss, there was a fire burning in the chocolate depths of his eyes. He smirked wickedly, a look that belonged nowhere near the boy using it, "If your trainers get too careless you're going to have more corpses on your hands."

Weiss paused, studying him. He didn't know enough about the boy to tell whether or not his was joking, but the look on his face was serious. Finally he gave the boy a wry smile. "Looks like you're not going to be easy either. Good. It's going to make you that much more fun." He turned back to Orochimaru. "So, did you have a question? I might have time to answer one more."

"Why such a large time gap between my and Shikamaru's capture, if we're for the same client."

"Another good question. Really, I can't tell you how exciting it is to have an intelligent conversation with someone in this place. Originally, you were the only pet the client ordered. He asked for Shikamaru about three weeks ago. And as a bonus, I can tell you this too. The day Shikamaru arrived, he put in an order for yet another pet. As a matter of fact, we just got back from capturing him."

"Who is it?"

Weiss opened his mouth but never answered. When they reached the bottom and were just about to turn the corner, someone else appeared in the hallway. It was a large man, bald, with purple skin and pointed ears. He had black eyes, no apparent nose and large lips. There was no way this man was human. He was carrying a large black bag on his back that was smeared with blood. Obviously the corpses had been discovered.

The purple man snorted. "Why the hell do I always get put on clean up duty?"

"Don't whine, just do your job," Weiss snapped, all of his friendly helpful attitude leaving him. Orochimaru was sure that from this point on, he would no longer be addressing them.

The purple man snorted again and continued down the hallway lined with black doors. Weiss led them back down the hallway with red doors, and at the end they could see a blue haired woman yelling at a pink skinned woman to clean faster.

_"What the hell is going on in this place?"_ Orochimaru wondered to himself. _"I've never seen any of these people before. Of course, I've never escaped my room before. Still...just how many people are there here?"_

As they passed the door marked with the number 3, they jumped as they heard a loud thud as something slammed into the other side of it. Weiss frowned as the banging continued and yelled down the hallway. "Amii, your son is starting to get on my nerves. Can't you dope him up to keep him quiet?"

"It's Queen Zeal to the likes of you," the blue haired woman yelled back, ignoring the other female to glare at Weiss. "I've already sedated him this morning...that IS him sedated. If he wasn't drugged he'd probably break the door down and crush you into the pathetic little stain you are."

"Big words for a queen with no kingdom."

"You son of a bitch!"

Shikamaru was standing next to the door when whoever was behind it rammed it hard enough to shake the wall. He jumped to the other side of Orochimaru, but was still close enough to barely hear a voice screaming from the room. "You BITCH! I'll kill you when I get out! Do you hear me? I'll FUCKING KILL you!"

Amii, or Queen Zeal, must not have been able to hear, as she was still glaring at Weiss. For the most part he ignored her and lead Shikamaru and Orochimaru by the arm into the room across the hall from their original cell. He opened the door marked 14 and led them in.

"Well now, maybe now that they have a few toys to play with, they'll behave," the professor said looking at Amii, but Orochimaru knew he was talking to them. "Perhaps a few lamps and books to read will settle them down. I think there's even a board game or two in there."

Amii frowned. "Do you think Akito will approve rewarding them after they killed his first team?"

"A caged and beaten dog always bites the hand that feeds it. You have to spoil your animals a little, if you want them to behave."

He closed the door on them, and though they could still hear his voice in the hallway, they could no longer make out what he was saying. Shikamaru looked around. This room was a little bigger, the ceiling a good five feet taller, and the lights were far too high to shove someone's face into again. There was a book shelf that housed several different magazines, books, maybe even a few manga. On the bottom shelf was a shogi board with all the pieces and even the stones to play Go if they so desired. There was a notebook and pens, plenty of things to occupy their time. It was almost nice, if only it wasn't a prison.

Orochimaru shook his head as he sat down on a leather couch, another luxury they hadn't had before. "This is insane. We are so screwed."

"So what was the symbol on the dock?" Shikamaru asked, taking a seat in the recliner across from him, "And what's with the sudden good treatment? I told you I studied with Ibiki, but he didn't cover anything like this."

"Well, he wouldn't. Most of the time a ninja is captured for either information or access to a Kekkei Genkai. These people are trying to make us someone's pet. They're stripping us of our humanity by treating us like animals. Right now they're trying to placate us, hoping we'll behave if they give us a treat. If we continue to cause trouble, there's no telling what punishment we'll face. Maybe they'll put us in a cage and spray us with a hose. Regardless, the fact is that they're sure they won't get caught, that whoever cares about us won't be able to find them, and they might be right."

"And you think this because of a symbol?"

"That symbol was for the 'Flying Thunder God' Technique. It's a way to teleport instantly from one location to another. The Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, perfected the technique to the point to where he could perform it single handedly, but normally it takes a group of three."

Cold washed over Shikamaru as he started to understand exactly what he was being told. "So that's how they got us here. There are no boats coming this way. We're on a deserted island that's probably not even on the maps."

"Bingo."

Orochimaru was right. They really were screwed.


End file.
